


Dragster Dare in the Club

by pyrotechniiq



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 11:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14495535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrotechniiq/pseuds/pyrotechniiq
Summary: this is a wild fuckin’ ride, strap in and prepare for hella porn where for once, i had the motivation to finish it.





	Dragster Dare in the Club

It’s late evening, and Evan’s getting himself ready for the night. Normally, he’d be ready by now, but… he’d lost a bet the day before, and now he had to go out in drag for the next couple of nights.

So now, here he sits on his bathroom counter, following along with a beauty guru’s makeup tutorial. He’d been forced to get acrylic nails the night before, and so warily he worked with them on- hair already curled and attire on. Evan had also gone out and bought makeup for this- a bit too much, admittedly. Why was makeup so expensive?! It wasn’t like he couldn’t afford it, but goddamn. He managed to follow along well enough, and even managed to get some wicked wings on his eyeliner after putting on eyeshadow, and finally was applying the gold and black lipstick that was shown in the video.

The whole day, practically he had spent getting ready- from shaving (which was hell) to having to go out and shop for clothes in his size. He didn’t get how girls could do this all the time, but… he could get the appeal. He got off the counter, sliding on his heels (which curiously, he walked amazingly in) and looked at himself in the full-body mirror in his bedroom. He looked… very pretty. And very well passing, too. He had been tempted to cover the tattoo on his chest, but went against it because the fans didn’t even know he had a tattoo there.

Evan gave himself a whole look over, and realized how feminine his body was- a thinner waist with a bigger chest and bigger hips. Long, sleek legs hugged tightly in the skinny jeans he wore, his abdomen covered slightly to show the perfect amount of skin, along with his chest.

He…. could get used to this if done enough, he supposed. He was pulled from his reverie when the doorbell rang, signaling his squad’s arrival. He grabbed his shades, sliding them on carefully. He walked downstairs with purpose, snagging his wallet and phone from the counter near the door, hearing the click-click of the heels he wore.

Answering the door, Evan was met with his friend’s faces and Tyler whispering _‘Shit, is this the wrong house?’_

“No, it’s not the wrong house you cocksuckers. You should know by now that when I lose a bet, I go hella extra on the punishment for it. Now, we gonna go to the club or what??”

To say the least, his friends were shocked at the ‘transformation’ he’d managed, but impressed. Lowkey, Brock and Marcel supposed Evan was too good at this, and perhaps may be a drag queen by night, or maybe since he wasn’t the dullest crayon in the box. Whatever it may be, they put it aside to head out to the club, taking multiple cars. During this whole excursion, Jon was there, in the back and had been staring at Evan- a very obvious blush on his face.

Now, it wasn’t a surprise that Jon would find Evan in any form attractive, that’s what generally people in relationships did. Maybe he had a thing for guys crossdressing or something, he wasn’t too sure, but holy hell, Jon really hoped he wouldn’t get a boner.

Soon enough, they got to the club. The bass made the floor vibrate with how loud it was- Evan wasn’t surprised if he would have hearing damage after tonight. The guys all dispersed, save for Jon sticking near Evan who’s decided to go to the bar of the club, wanting to get this night started off right. He ordered a martini- he’s gotta fit the role he’s playing for the night. It hurt his voice to raise it to the octave he did, but he assumed the bartender didn’t realize he was a dude, or didn’t care.

He stiffened when he felt a hand slide against his bare skin on his side, turning to see a man that wasn’t Delirious, or remotely his type looking him up and down.

“Ay, mamí, whatchu doin’ here alone? I saw you comin’ in here with your reverse harem of boys, so why did they leave you all alone?”

Evan felt uncomfortable, and pulled away, glaring a little. But he had to stick to his part..

“H- _She’s_ not alone, you better keep your hands off.” Evan heard Jon’s voice behind him, and grinned, saying “I believe that’s one of my ‘boys’ as you were saying. But he’s definitely mine.” Evan turned, seeing it was indeed Jon, and gave his boyfriend a kiss. Repelled by the fact that Jon was there, the creep stalked off.

“You okay?” Jon asked worriedly.

“Perfect since you’re here, babe.” Evan replied, flashing his brilliant, fanged smile. Jon could just melt at the sight, but had to keep firm- they weren’t in private, after all.

They got their drinks, and headed out onto the dance floor. After a while, Jon had gotten separated from Evan, and realized this. Evan currently was trying to ward off another pervert, who’d been trying to follow him to the bathroom. Jon spotted them near the bathrooms, Evan trying to push off his guy who was stronger than him. Jon beelined over- Marcel and Brock also seeing what was going on, hurrying over. Jon nearly lost it when he saw the guy making a hickey on Evan’s collarbone- forcing his way through the crowd and roughly pulling the guy off, pushing him away and throwing him to the floor. Brock and Marcel grabbed the guy and dragged him away to security. Evan slouched against the wall, feeling gross and violated.

“Christ, Evan, are you okay? Did he hurt you?” Jon’s eyes were searching Evan’s own dark ones, that seemed distressed.

“Yeah- I just, didn’t expect that fucker to come up behind me like that and do that, ugh…” Evan glanced down in the direction that the hickey the creep made was, and Jon glared at it, feeling a rush of possessiveness and jealousy sweep through him like a hurricane. One of Jon’s hands rubbed it slightly, and then suddenly, Jon pulled Evan into the bathroom that reeked of weed, alcohol and sex. It was shittily lit by fluorescent bulbs, as Jon pulled Evan into a stall, shutting it and locking it- pinning the other to the door and kissing him fiercely.

Evan, was shocked by this sudden turnaround- but didn’t deny it. Both men were fueled by the probably copious amounts of alcohol they had, and by Jon’s possessiveness. The lipstick he wore smeared slightly at the rough kisses, and he felt Jon grind against him harshly through the skinny jeans he wore, both of them groaning into the rough, messy kisses they exchanged.

When Jon pulled away to breathe, he saw the mess he’s already made of Evan, and he smirked. He leaned in and growled into Evan’s ear;

**_“You’re mine.”_ **

The tone in Jon’s voice, the hint and taste of danger on his tongue sent shivers down Evan’s spine, and to keep up with the mood, he grinned and said:

**_“Oh really now? Prove it, clown.”_ **

Jon taking the challenge immediately, secured Evan’s hands above his head on the stall door- they both knew that if Evan wanted to stop, Jon would. But anyways, one hand pinned Evan’s above his head, and the other worked on unbuttoning Evan’s skinny jeans, a knee forced between his lover’s thighs to grind against the other’s dick.

If Jon was the king of anything, it was of multitasking. He managed to get Evan’s skinny jeans unbuttoned, and even got his own jeans unbuttoned after he got the other’s undone, pushing them down far enough to reveal Jon’s hard cock.

Letting Evan’s hands be released, and a hand going to his curled hair instead, Jon gripped it and pulled, a low groan heard from Evan as he was forced down onto his knees and growling

“Suck my dick, slut. Use your pretty mouth for something other than talking back.”

Evan obliged, taking the head of Jon’s cock into his mouth and being careful as he began to suck, teasingly starting off slow and with Jon’s impatience, he gripped Evan’s hair tightly, and began to roughly face-fuck the other, moaning and swearing. Evan’s eyes became teary from the face-fucking, and the lack of oxygen, his throat and jaw burning pleasantly as they were forced more open. Drool dripped from Evan’s mouth down his chin and onto his jeans that strained uncomfortably from his dick not being released from its hell of a cloth prison.

He groaned when Jon pulled his dick from his mouth, saliva coating the dick nicely and dripping a little. Evan was pulled up by his hair roughly, a raspy moan leaving his mouth. Instead of the rough kisses from before, Jon was gentle with this one, feeling the fire inside himself fueled more when he tasted himself on Evan’s bruised, swollen and puffy lips.

“Can you- hurry up- please?” Evan groaned, and Jon realized he hadn’t done Evan a favor by not fully pulling his jeans off. He began to push the jeans off, revealing the fact that Evan had worn panties below that hardly could hold Evan’s dick anymore and stained with pre-come now- to keep up with the well shown guise.

“Shit, Evan, you look fucking amazing like this…” Jon breathed, freeing Evan’s cock from the panties and sitting back on the toilet seat. He had Evan straddle him- he hoped Evan would be okay since he didn’t have any lube, and generally, Evan was the one who topped.

“Fuck me up, babe- completely tear me apart.” Evan whined lowly, as he began to lower himself onto Jon, gasping sharply and pausing when the burn became too much to him, hands pressing against the walls of the stall they were in. After a couple of minutes, he was fully seated onto Jon, breathing sharply to compose himself.

Soon enough, he slowly began to raise and lower himself on Jon, getting used to the feeling of Jon’s cock up his ass- it burned so nicely and made him whine and moan like a pathetic little bitch- and he loved it.

Jon watched Evan become undone above him, resisting the urge to buck his hips up and tear him apart immediately like how Evan had told him to- and did until Evan moaned loudly, jolting slightly when Jon’s dick brushed against his prostate.

Throwing all common sense out the window, Jon gripped Evan’s hips bruisingly tight, and began to fuck him roughly, the whole thought of them in public, in a bathroom at a club completely forgotten to the ravaging lust and drive for sex.

Moans, groans and huffs were heard from the stall, Evan bouncing himself up and down on Jon’s dick as the other thrusted up, each other's names on each other’s lips. When Evan seized up and came, his cum splattering a little bit everywhere considering he’d been bouncing. It took a couple more thrusts for Jon to come in Evan, groaning loudly. The two huffed to catch their breaths, both pretty sensitive. A low whine came from Evan when Jon pulled out, forcing him to stand up, feeling cum dripping a little down his thighs and making him shudder.

“F-Fuck….” Evan huffed, tucking himself back away and pulling his jeans up, legs shaky as he stood up, and unlocked the stall door, stumbling out with Jon in tow to clean themselves up and head back out to the dance floor, though Evan limped a little bit from that rough fucking. He cleaned up his makeup in the mirror, and grinned at Jon who smirked.

“Maybe I should get you possessive of me more often, Jon.”

“That isn’t a bad idea at all.”

 


End file.
